


Лучшая

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [26]
Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Ди знает, что их семья — лучшая.
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Лучшая

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** [Oriv](https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280)

Хэви вламывается к нему без стука — Ди уже привык, но напомнить про Правило музыкального дня всё равно стоит, вдруг это научит младшего соблюдать границы личного пространства. Ди открывает рот и замирает, не произнеся ни слова. Часть волос Хэви безжалостно острижена, причёска выглядит ужасно, а сам Хэви — подавленно.

— Что это? — спрашивает Ди, двигаясь к краю кровати, освобождая место.

Хэви забирается с ногами, садится по-турецки, теребит в пальцах прядь волос.

— Родителей в школу вызвали, — говорит он, опуская глаза и разглядывая покрывало.

Ди сжимает зубы, наверняка это дело рук физички, не терпящей никаких отклонений от «нормы». Самому Ди подобное сходит с рук: лучшие ученики могут себе и не такое позволить, а вот на Хэви старая грымза взъелась.

— К отцу ходил? — спрашивает он, просчитывая различные варианты.

Хэви кивает, не отрывая взгляда от покрывала. Ди вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, немного неловко обнимает и треплет волосы, прикрывая пострадавшее место. Хэви расслабляется, а Ди негромко, мягко напоминает ему, что себя стыдиться нельзя, никогда и ни за что. Хэви кивает. Ди размыкает объятья и легонько хлопает по плечу, передавая этим жестом немудрёное «Всё будет в порядке».

— Я тут новую игру скачал, тебе понравиться должна, ты такое любишь, — говорит Ди, слегка фыркая, для него подобное слишком просто. — Держи ноут, я пока отойду.

Хэви кивает и устраивается поудобнее — он любит игры, которые подбирает Ди, хотя они и кажутся ему ужасно сложными и заумными.

Ди стучится в кабинет отца и, дождавшись разрешения, заходит. Глэм что-то мастерит, склонившись над столом.

— С чем помочь? — спрашивает Ди, сразу переходя к сути.

— Принеси из ванной краску для волос, — отзывается Глэм, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Ди — его сын, он поймёт.

Ди действительно понимает и приносит именно тот оттенок розового, о котором думал Глэм.

— Маме пока не говорим? — интересуется Ди, помогая пересыпать блёстки.

— Не стоит беспокоить Вики понапрасну, — отвечает Глэм, мечтательно улыбаясь, как и всегда, когда вспоминает жену.

Ди кивает и помогает закрепить фитиль.

— Покажи им, пап, — говорит он спокойно, направляясь к выходу из комнаты.

— Само собой, Ди, — отвечает Глэм тёплым тоном, предвещающим кому-то проблемы.

Ди усмехается и идёт к Хэви, тратить время на простейшие задачки.

Через неделю в школу вызывают маму. Ди подносит ей любимую кувалду и отговаривает от топора. Глядя в окно, как скрывается из вида знакомый с детства мотоцикл, он чувствует, как внутри разливается тепло. 

Их семья лучшая, и пусть кто-нибудь только попробует вякнуть что-то против.


End file.
